Festa de aniversário
by Liligi
Summary: Praticamente toda Konoha eh convidada para o aniversário de Hinata. Naruto e Sakura saem a procura de um presente para a amiga, mas ñ sabem q estao sendo seguidos de perto. Tentativa de comédia, foi minha primeira fic, deixem reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 – O que comprar pra uma garota?

O despertador tocou, uma mão branca surgi e aperta o botão fazendo o barulho cessar, um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis se levanta com sua expressão de pura sonolência, ele boceja e vai em direção á cozinha, abre a geladeira tira uma caixa com leite e senta-se na mesa, onde no meio há um pote de biscoitos.  
-Por que o Kakashi sensei tem sempre essas idéias de jerico?UUAAAH ele sempre manda a gente aparecer cedo, mas ele sempre se atrasa!  
Ele coloca o leite no copo e começa a tomá-lo e a comer algumas bolachas.  
-Nós estamos tendo missões há mais de uma semana!Preciso de um descanso.  
"Preciso conversar com você Naruto-kun" – Lembrou-se do que uma jovem de cabelos negros e uma doce voz lhe dissera pouco antes da sua ultima missão.  
-O que será que a Hinata queria? – perguntou a si mesmo –Ela queria conversar comigo, mas não tivemos tempo, pois quando voltei ela tinha ido para uma missão.  
"Naruto-kun..."  
A voz de Hinata enchia a cabeça de Naruto, não sabia o porquê, mas adorava quando ela o chamava de Naruto-kun, e de como ela se preocupava com ele.  
-É verdade!! – Levantou-se subitamente da mesa derrubando a cadeira – O aniversário da Hinata é sábado!Talvez ela quisesse me convidar...O que se compra para uma garota num aniversário de 14 anos? – Ele fica pensativo por alguns minutos. – Já sei!Vou perguntar á Sakura, ela com certeza vai me ajudar.  
Rapidamente ele se arruma, Naruto já não era tão baixinho agora, em plenos 14 anos ele media cerca de 1.67, agora era mais maduro.  
Algum tempo depois todos o membro da equipe 7 estavam reunidos, quando Naruto chegou Sakura estava conversando com Sasuke, ou ao menos tentava.  
-Sakura!!  
-AAAAHHHHH!! – Sakura grita com o susto e dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto –Naruto seu baka, tá tentando me matar de susto, é?  
-Gomen. – Passava a mão onde sakura lhe socou. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda!  
-Da minha ajuda?Mas pra que?  
-Vem cá... – ele puxa Sakura um pouco mais para longe, afastando-a de Sasuke. – É que o aniversário da Hinata é nesse fim de semana e eu quero que você me diga o que eu compro pra ela...Sabe como é...Eu não entendo nada de garotas.  
-Tá bom eu te ajudo.  
-Eba!!Arigato Sakura. – Abraça Sakura  
-Tudo bem, mas me larga!  
-Desculpe haha.  
Sasuke observava a cena de longe e não gostava, por que aqueles dois estavam de segredinhos?  
-Oi! – Kakashi apareceu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.  
-AAAHHHH! – Naruto e Sakura gritaram  
-Está atrasado. – Grita Sakura  
-Eu peguei o caminho errado.  
"Mentiroso! Cha!" – pensa Sakura.  
-Vamos logo, essa missão não deve demorar muito.  
-Espero que não, eu tô muito cansado! – Disse Sasuke que parecia muito irritado pela a cena que vira  
-Não se preocupem, não vai demorar muito. – Disse Kakashi.  
E ele tinha razão, dois dias depois todos haviam voltado, ainda mais cansados que antes.

Naruto dormia na sua cama e estava quase caindo, quando...  
-TRIIIIMMMMMMMM!!  
O despertador tocou fazendo Naruto cair no chão, mas naquele dia ele tinha colocado para despertar 9:00.  
-Pra que eu botei o despertador mesmo? – Falou ainda sonolento. –Sei lá! Eu vou é voltar a dormir. – E assim fez, ele voltou a dormir!  
-TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!  
-AAAHHHHH – Naruto caiu novamente da cama – Quem é que tá tentando derrubar a porta da minha casa? – gritou  
-Naruto seu baka!Acorda!O que você pensa que está fazendo?Eu tô te esperando há meia hora! – Gritou Sakura do outro lado da porta.  
-Sakura? – ele olhou no relógio, marcava 9:30, então ele foi abrir a porta. – Bom dia Sakura-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui?UAHH – bocejou  
-Como assim o que eu to fazendo aqui?!Naruto se liga!  
-Hã?!  
"Que baka" – pensou ela  
-Naruto a gente ia comprar o presente da Hinata hoje, lembra?  
-AHHH! É verdade!Eu esqueci!Hoje é sábado!! – (Gota em Sakura)  
-Se apressa!!  
-Tá eu já vou!! – ele tirou a camisa e entrou enquanto Sakura ficou do lado de fora olhando o relógio.  
-Vamos Naruto!!Se apressa!  
-To indo!! – gritou e alguns segundos depois ele apareceu na porta – Vamos?  
-Finalmente! – Ela o puxou pela a mão e saiu correndo Ele nem trancou a casa XD  
No centro...  
-Aonde vamos Sakura-Chan? – perguntou Naruto  
-Só me segue, ok.  
-Tá.  
Primeiro entram numa loja de sapatos.  
-Naruto vem cá! –Sakura Chamou e lhe mostrou uma linda sandália branca de salto. –Que tal?Ela é linda.  
-Bom... – ele parece gostar da sandália até – AHHH!!Que negocio caro!!  
-Fala baixo, Naruto!!  
-Nem pensar, Sakura, eu não vou comprar isso!! – ele diz cruzando os braços.  
-Vai Naruto!Compra! – disse ela com um olhar suplicante.  
-Não!  
-Tudo bem então, vamos comprar uma roupa... – Disse Sakura e puxou Naruto pela a mão, -Entra logo Naruto!! – Sakura tentava fazer Naruto entrar na loja de roupas femininas.  
-Nem pensar!Você vai escolher outra coisa cara!  
-Você não quer comprar um presente?Então pronto entra aí e vamos ver!! – ela empurrou Naruto pra dentro da loja.  
Dentro da loja..  
Sakura mexeu nos cabides e tirou um lindo vestido azul bebê, foi na frente do espelho e colocou o vestido a sua frente.  
-Então? – Naruto perguntou á Sakura.  
-Acho que vai servir...Olha Naruto aquela sandália ficaria maravilhosa com este vestido.  
-Nem pensar é muito cara!!  
-Deixa de ser pão duro!! Olha, esse vestido não é muito caro. – Ela mostrou a etiqueta pra ele e o preço estava realmente bom.  
-É o preço tá bom, mas acho não que vai ficar bem, É muito curto, e também muito decotado...  
-Você vê problema em tudo! – Sakura se irritou e colocou o vestido de volta  
Eles ficaram um bom tempo lá e depois saíram, Naruto não achou nada que combinasse com Hinata .  
-Nada de roupas, ou de calçados, então vamos naquela loja ali. – apontou para uma loja de ursinhos de pelúcia, ele entraram e de cara Sakura se apaixonou por um ursinho cor-de-rosa com um arco-íris na barriga.  
-Ah, Naruto!É lindo! – falou completamente corada e com "estrelinhas"nos olhos. – Compra pra mim, por favor!!  
-Nem pensar!  
-Seu mão de vaca. – se irritou  
Olharam vários ursinhos e Naruto achou que ursos eram muito infantis e não faziam o jeito da Hinata. Os dois sentaram no banco da praça e Naruto comprou dois sorvetes de chocolate.  
-Naruto, já fomos a uma loja de calçados, de roupas, de ursinhos de pelúcia, afinal o que você vai comprar?  
-Eu não sei!!  
Sasuke passava pela a praça quando viu os dois sentados no banco, ficou os observando por um tempo.  
-Ei Naruto, que tal irmos naquela ali. – Sakura apontou para uma joalheria.  
-Isso!!Vamos lá!  
-Peraí!! – ela o puxou de volta para o banco, tirou um lenço de seu bolso e limpou a boca de Naruto que estava sujo de sorvete. – Agora podemos ir.  
-Arigato, sakura-chan.  
-Vamos logo. – ela sorriu e o puxou pela a mão de Naruto.  
-Sua boba. – murmurou Sasuke e seguiu eles, irritado por Sakura ter sido tão amorosa com Naruto.  
Na joalheria...  
-Quanta coisa bonita! – Disse Naruto.  
-É verdade. Olha Naruto, acho que aquele vai lhe agradar. – Sakura apontou para um colar com um rubi em forma de coração e que na corrente tinha vários diamantes.  
-Isso!!É esse Sakura!! Quanto custa? – perguntou para o joalheiro.  
-Esse aí é o colar de imitação de rubi e diamantes, está barato, só de 25,50.  
-Isso!É perfeito! Que tal Sakura?!  
-É perfeito!!Vai levar?  
-Com certeza!  
Naruto compra o colar e pede para Sakura guardá-lo até a noite.

Sasuke chegou em casa e se jogou na cama, as cenas daquela manhã o perturbavam, desde quando Sakura andava com Naruto? Desde quando eles eram tão amigos? E desde quando ele se importava tanto com Sakura? Virou o rosto e no criado mudo viu um pequeno envelope: O convite para a festa de Hinata.  
-É mesmo, não comprei nada pra ela...Daqui a pouco eu vou ao centro... – Virou a cabeça e voltou a seus pensamentos, lembrou-se do dia na floresta em que foi dominado pela a marca da maldição, ela cuidou dele e o protegeu, teve que cortar seus cabelos e tudo para protegê-lo, e ele nunca havia dado valor aos sentimentos dela.  
"Sakura limpa a boca de Naruto, ele agradece, ela o puxa pela a mão"  
-Droga! – Aquela era cena que mais incomodava Sasuke, ela estava tão carinhosa com Naruto...  
"Que droga!!O que eu tô pensando?!Afinal aquela garota é tão irritante...Mas afinal de contas por que ela estava com o Naruto?!Logo com o NARUTOOO!Chega de pensar besteiras Sasuke Uchiha!Isso inclui Sakura e Naruto!AHHH ela vai acabar me endoidando!!"  
Nisso Sasuke acaba adormecendo, acorda duas horas depois com uma enorme dor de cabeça e vai comprar o presente para Hinata, mas vê algo que não queria...  
-Sa- Sakura?...  
A linda ninja de cabelos rosas entrara numa loja de roupas, parecia muito feliz o que incomodou ainda mais Sasuke.  
"O que será que eu devo fazer? Será que devo entrar lá e tirar tudo isso a limpo? Não... Não isso é idiotice! Mas e se eu não... Já chega!!Já sei bem o que vou fazer!"  
Ele se aproxima mais da loja...  
-Sharingan! – num segundo os olhos de Sasuke ficam vermelhos e ele começa a ver através da loja a procura de uma garota de cabelos rosa, mas infelizmente ele olhou bem na hora que ela tirava a roupa para vestia uma roupa que talvez fosse comprar.  
-Mas o que?... – Ele automaticamente ficou vermelho, sentiu todo o seu sangue ir para seu rosto, estava queimando, estava muito constrangido, mas ainda assim não tirava os olhos do corpo de Sakura.  
"Ela tem o corpo perfeito..." – pensava.  
-Oi Sasuke!  
-AHHH!! – Sasuke tomou um susto e acabou perdendo o controle do sharingan.  
-Nossa!O que houve?  
-Lee seu baka!  
-O que eu fiz?  
-Você me interrompeu!Agora que estava ficando b... – parou ao perceber o que dizia  
-Te interrompi?O que você tava fazendo? – indagou Lee  
-NADA!!Eu vim aqui comprar um presente para a Hinata-chan, eu estava pensando no que daria pra ela, mas você atrapalhou. – mentiu  
-Eu também vou comprar um presente pra ela, que tal irmos juntos?  
-...Eu?Ir junto com você?  
-Aham. Tenho certeza que você tá mais perdido que eu.  
-Então, está bem.  
Com muita relutância Sasuke seguiu Lee, mas ainda tentava ver Sakura.

Já anoitecia, Sakura se preparou para a festa e foi entregar o presente de Naruto e ver se ele estava pronto.  
-Narutoo! Abre. – ela batia na porta insistentemente.  
Algum tempo depois Naruto abriu a porta e ainda vestia a mesma roupa de antes.  
-Por que ainda não está pronto?  
-Eu não sei o que vestir? – falou desesperado.  
-Hahaha!!Deixa que eu te ajudo. Me mostra seu armário. – Naruto abriu uma pequena porta em seu quarto e Sakura começou a remexer as roupas que lá havia, jogando na cama algumas peças. – Pronto!Vista isso.  
-Certo. Pode sair do meu quarto enquanto isso?  
-Eu não quero ficar vendo você se trocar!É claro que eu vou sair.  
Ela sai, senta-se na sala e vê na mesinha de centro, um porta-retrato, onde na foto havia uma mulher cabelos negros e olhos azuis e um homem loiro de olhos castanhos.  
"Eu sempre zombava dele por não ter pais... Nunca pensei nos sentimentos dele..."  
-Já estou pronto! – Naruto saia do quarto muito bem vestido: Uma camisa branca uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça da mesma cor.  
-Ótimo!Vamos?  
-Haii! – falou animado  
-Ah é! – remexeu em sua bolsa – O seu presente.  
-Arigato. – ele pega a pequena caixinha embrulha com um papel de corações e uma linda fita vermelha.  
"Espero que a Hinata-chan goste do colar..." – pensou ele  
"Gostaria que Sasuke se preocupasse assim comigo..."

Sasuke penteava os cabelos enquanto procurava o desodorante, passou um pouco e vestiu sua camisa preta, pegou o presente em cima da cama e saiu.  
-Ela vai estar lá...Com ele... – murmurou.

**Minha 1ª fic de Naruto, ela tinha sido publicado só no AS mas hj tô publicando aki!  
espero q gostem!!**

**Bjiiim**

**Liligi**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 –Festa de aniversário  
A casa de Hinata estava especialmente ornamentada, a música eletrônica ecoava de dentro da casa enchendo os ouvidos de quem se aproximava, Hinata já não era tão tímida, mas também não era tão "solta", Queria fazer uma festa de aniversário somente para seus amigos, não seria algo grande, mas seria bem especial...  
-Esse lugar tá arrasando! – Falou Ino para Sakura quando ela chegou  
-Verdade. – concordou ela  
-Alguém sabe onde a Hinata-chan está? – perguntou Naruto  
-Tenta a varanda, Romeu... – Disse Sakura apontando para a garota de olhos pálidos que fitava o nada.  
Naruto correu empurrando as pessoas que encontrasse na frente, até chegar em Hinata.  
-Em que está pensando? – falou Naruto se aproximando por detrás e assustando a distraída Hinata.  
-Naruto-Kun? Você veio! – Ela sorriu  
-Claro que eu vim, Hinata-chan. – ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijou na sua bochecha fazendo ela corar. – feliz aniversário!  
-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!  
-Você está simplesmente maravilhosa! – falou reparando em como a garota estava vestida: um vestido branco que ia até o joelho com um decote em V, sem mangas e uma sandália da mesma cor de salto alto.  
-A-Arigato...Você também está muito bonito. – falou corada  
-A Sakura-chan me ajudou a escolher!  
"Eu nunca o vi tão bonito..." – pensou enquanto corava  
-Hinata-Chan...Isso é pra você. – estendeu pra ela a caixinha.  
-Huh? – pegou a caixinha – Um presente?Naruto-kun não precisava... – abriu a caixinha e ficou maravilhada com o lindo colar.  
-Não são verdadeiras, eu não pude comprar algo melhor... – Ele logo sentiu os braços de Hinata rodearem seu pescoço.  
-Arigato Naruto-kun!Eu adorei! – Ela chorava quando o soltou ele.  
-Permita-me... – ele pegou o colar e colocou no pescoço de Hinata. – Perfeito.  
-Naruto-kun...

Sasuke entrou na casa e logo de cara avistou uma certa kunoichi que conversava alegremente com Ino.  
-Ela está deslumbrante... – murmurou, Sakura vestia um vestido rosa bebê que ficava no meio da coxa, sem alças, e para complementar umas pulseiras douradas e um colar de ouro.  
-Sabe, Sakura... – Comentou Ino olhando para Sasuke. – Essas festas são perfeitas para trocar beijos com nossas paixões secretas...  
-Hã?  
-Vá lá e convide ele pra dançar.. – Ino empurra Sakura que toma coragem e segue para onde Sasuke está.  
Sasuke viu a jovem se aproximar e lembrou da cena daquela tarde na loja de roupas...  
-Oi Sasuke-kun...hum...é...Você gostaria de dançar? – perguntou timidamente  
"O que ela está querendo?Ficar com muitos caras ao mesmo tempo?"  
-Não obrigado! – ele se retirou deixando Sakura confusa.

-O que faz aqui Hinata-chan?  
-Eu não queria ficar lá dentro...  
-Por que não?  
-Eu..Er..Estava...Te esperando Naruto-Kun...  
-Me esperando?  
-Aham. – meneou a cabeça num gesto positivo.

Neji estava encostado na mesa de bebidas quando alguém lhe chamou a atenção: Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e um lindo vestido roxo.  
-É...A Tenten? – Ele ficou de queixo caído ao ver como sua companheira estava especialmente linda naquela noite, o cabelo liso agora sobre os ombros, soltos, a maquiagem leve e o vestido que ele nunca havia pensado que combinaria tanto com ela.  
Neji se aproximou de Tenten que voltou sua atenção á ele.  
-Oi.  
-Oi, Neji-kun.  
-Quer dançar?  
-...Dançar com você?  
-Com quem mais?  
-Tudo bem...  
Ele a conduziu para o centro e começaram a dançar

Quanto a Sakura...  
-Sasuke-kun... – tomou um pouco do refrigerante que tinha na mão.  
-Oi, Sakura-chan!  
-Lee?  
-Quer dançar?  
-Por que não, hein?  
Eles dois foram para a pista e começaram a dançar o que atraiu a atenção de Sasuke  
"Que garota oferecida, agora é com o Rock Lee, em pensar que ela dizia gostar de mim..." – pensava o moreno atordoado.

Algum tempo se passou, agora vários casais dançavam na pista, Sakura e Lee, Neji e Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru, e Naruto e Hinata, mas a música parou de repente.  
-Está na hora pessoal!  
Todos se reuniram numa mesa onde havia um bolo de chocolate enorme de duas camadas.  
-PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ NESSA DATA QUERIDA MUITAS FELICIDADES MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!! – todos cantavam para Hinata que sorria, quando a música terminou Naruto se aproximou dela e disse:  
-Faça um pedido...  
-Tá! – ela fechou os olhos parecia bem concentrada, depois assoprou as velas.

Neji e Tenten continuaram dançando...  
-Tenten...  
-O que? – ele corou  
-Você...Está linda. – ela parou imediatamente  
-O que?  
-Eu disse que você está linda... – ele se aproximou dela...  
-Arigato Neji-kun...  
-De nada... - Os lábios dele se encontraram com os dela, ela fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo de Neji, se separaram algum tempo depois para respirar.

Sasuke comia num canto afastado quando:  
-Sasuke-kun? – ele se virou automaticamente  
-O que quer Sakura?  
-Saber por que está agindo assim...Não quis nem dançar comigo...  
-É melhor não ou o Naruto vai ficar com ciúmes...  
-Naruto?Você acha que eu e o Naruto?...

-Olha, o naruto é meu amigo, mas não tá rolando nada entre a gente...  
-Hã?  
- Se eu estivesse namorando alguém, acha mesmo que iria te convidar pra dançar?

Ela se aproximou dele, ficou bem perto dele ao seu ouvido sussurrou:  
-Você é o único que me interessa... – ela se levantou. – Até logo, Sasuke-kun.  
Fez menção de sair, mas Sasuke a puxou e a "encurralou" na parede.  
-Sa-sasuke-kun?  
-Shh...  
Sasuke se aproximava, Sakura fechou os olhos, sentiu-se sem chão com o perfume que ele o usava ou será o desodorante?XD, aos poucos seus lábios foram se tocando, um calor encheu Sakura, o beijo que ela sempre quis acontecia, um beijo que logo cessou.  
-Te amo... – ela deixou escapar  
-Eu também...  
-Hã?  
Novamente se viu num beijo com sasuke, mas este era mais intenso, mais apaixonado, muito melhor que o outro...Ficaram lá se beijando e se abraçando enquanto a festa acontecia um pouco longe dali...

Hinata novamente foi para a varanda, ela se debruçou contra o parapeito e ficou olhando o colar de coração que Naruto lhe dera...  
-Novamente aqui?  
-Oi, Naruto-kun, eu estava olhando o colar...Esse coração é muito lindo.  
-Assim como você.  
-Huh? – Ela nem teve tempo de se surpreender, pois Naruto a abraçou e a beijou profundamente, ela passou os braços pelo o pescoço dele e acariciou seus cabelos, ele a puxava cada vez mais para perto, quando finalmente o ar acabou eles se separaram muito vermelhos e felizes.Hinata sussurrou ao ouvido dele.  
-Meu pedido se realizou!  
Fim.

**Oi genteeee**

**Aki estah o ultimo cap desta fic...**

**É, eu sei, foi curta... Mas tem continuação que eu vou começar a postar talvez amanhã ou próxima semana, no fim de semana naum dah, por que eu tenho que estudar para a prova da crisma q é domig, segunda eu tenho de biologia, terça de portugues, quarta de quimica e geografia .**

**Tô ferrada...**

**Enfim, naum eskeçam de deixar seus reviews!**

**Bjiiim**


End file.
